1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a combination fuel tank and tool holder apparatus. More specifically, a first embodiment of the the invention has dual plastic fuel compartments for gasoline and oil dispensible by hand pumps. Holders for a gas pump and chain saw tools are provided on the sides of the plastic apparatus. In a second embodiment, the fuel tank is devoid of the recited holders, but an open topped canvas cover with a gas pump holder and tool holders or sleeves lined with polyvinyl inserts are provided.
2. Description of Related Art
The related art of interest describes various dual fuel tanks and dispensers, but none disclose the addition of dual pumps and tool holders on the gas and oil tank combination and the use of a canvas cover with sleeves and a pocket for tools for a dual fuel tank for maintaining a chain saw. The related art will be discussed in the order of perceived relevance to the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,274,556 issued on Jun. 23, 1981, to Eldon D. Thiessen describes a dual dispensing container for supplying a chain saw. The squeeze bulbs and their associated locking plunger mechanisms for the dispenser tubes and the chamber volumes for the gasoline and lubricating oil are identical. A handle joins the filler necks. A retaining notch and projection adjacent each filler neck holds the dispenser tube. A check valve must be located proximate to the end of each filler tube to prevent dripping. The squeeze bulbs are immobilized in cavities on the top surface of the container. The dual dispensing container is distinguishable for lacking means for storing pertinent tools and utilizing identical liquid volume capacities and pumping control mechanisms.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,416,396 issued on Nov. 22, 1983, to Jackson G. Ward describes a portable fuel and oil dispensing (by gravity) container made of plastic for a chain saw resting on a tripod of foot long legs. The tanks are separated by an empty space with a depression and an offset handle on top. Each tank has a filler cap, a pressure release venting valve and a fuel flow cap to permit draining of the fluids from the bottom through hoses several feet long. An open-topped compartment is positioned on three sides. On the top of the oil tank three open-topped bins are provided. The fuel capacity is 2-4 gallons. The oil capacity is 2-4 quarts. The container is distinguishable for requiring gravity feed of its liquids and legs.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 250,747 issued on Jan. 9, 1979, to Roxie Mollico describes a combined oil and gasoline container with a covered tool box tray positioned on a side and proximate to the top of the container. Each tank has a filler cap and a squeeze bulb on a flexible hose having a wire brace. An outlet hose on the bulb is held by a bracket for each tank on opposite sides of the container. A handle is provided on top of the container. The combination container is distinguishable for requiring two squeeze bulbs to dispense the oil and the gasoline.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 270,330 issued on Aug. 30, 1983, to Ralph A. Bolen describes a dual liquid storage and dispensing container having a rectangular configuration with an offset handle. Brackets at each of the handle support brackets with wing nuts to hold the flexible hoses for each liquid. A circular cover for each hose has a stud for apparently revolving the cover to permit flow of the liquid by gravity when tipping the container. The dual liquid storage and dispensing container is distinguishable for its unique dispensing structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,881,652 issued on Nov. 21, 1989, to Wolfram Schiemann describes a dual-chamber can made of plastic. A 5 liter gasoline container is joined by a 5 mm. connecting member to a 2.5 liter oil container. A handle is integral with the top portions of both chambers. Each chamber has its own threaded neck. The bottoms of the chambers have corrugated surfaces. The oil container has a vertical tool holder for attaching a screwdriver as best shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,889,255 issued on Dec. 26, 1989, to the same inventor. The dual-chamber cans are distinguishable for their unique structure and the lack of any pumping apparatus.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 251,772 issued on May 8, 1979, to Frederick T. Ernst et al. describes a dual compartment fuel container for a chain saw having equal volumes for the fuel combined at one end by fasteners. The handle is formed by joining each half from the joined compartments. Each compartment has an inflexible and rotatable spout which can be pivoted to tuck into the base of the handle. The dual compartment fuel container is distinguishable for its combined structure and pivoting inflexible spouts.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 333,177 issued on Feb. 9, 1993, to Michel Poirier describes a combined gasoline and oil container having a large gasoline container with a handle and vent cap joined to a smaller oil container. Both containers have filling caps and a shape with an enlarged base. The combined container is distinguishable for its unique shape.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 346,113 issued on Apr. 19, 1994, to John Ferguson et al. describes a dual gasoline container comprising two joined containers of unequal size having individual filling caps. The hollow handle has a vent cap and is positioned only over the larger containers. The container is distinguishable for its simple structure for carrying only gasoline.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.